To Heck with Ninjago
Plot Garmadon stands infront of Samukai. Garmadon says, "You've failed me again, Samukai! What do you thank about that Wyplash, Kruncha, and Nuckal?" Nuckal says, "How dare you fail us!" Samukai says, "Fail us all! With the Snakes at our side, we're hopeless. They have the true power!" Garmadon says, "I have the true power!" Samukai says, "Oh, groan!" Kai and his mates and Sensei Wu walk along the streets of Ninjago. They see Lasha and Han planning. Wu says, "And what are you planning this fine Sunday morning?" Lasha says, "A way to get back at Garmadon! Our Council Leader is injured and today we were going to sign the paper for siding with Garmadon! But with him injured we can't!" Kai says, "Then let another member take over the signing!" Lasha says, "That's our only Council leader, the best one we ever had! He's a good man!" Zane says, "Oh, Patrick Henry!" Jay grabs the plan and looks at it. Jay says, "I found the flaw in Lion getting injured! Garmadon captured him and injured him so you can't side with you! They planning against you!" Garmadon says, "Right again!" The Skull Truck, Ninja Crusher, and Bone Copter face Lasha and Han. They get into the Fang Truck. The Fang Truck knocks back everyone into the portal. Garmadon says, "I'll be back!" Han punches Garmadon in the face. He falls into the portal. Han laughs. He turns to Lasha. Lasha holds his spear. Han says, "What are you doing with that spear?" Lasha says, "Well..." Han says, "No more words. Just no more words!" Lasha walks up to Han. He hits Han on the head. He puts him in the Fang Truck and pulls him away. Jay says, "He's escaping! Get him!" Wu says, "It's not worth it! He doing the right thing!" Kai says, "Well someone has to catch him!" Wu says, "Leave that to Garmadon!" A portal opens infront of the Fang Truck. The truck drives into the portal. The portal closes. Lasha says, "The underworld!" Samukai says, "How dare you?" Lasha says, "How dare I do what?" Samukai says, "Not joining your side yet!" Lasha says, "The council member is injured because of Garmadon! We can't make the papers without a council leader!" Samukai throws one of his knives. It hits Lasha. Lasha groans. Samukai snickers evily. Han looks out and sees Samukai. Garmadon comes out. He yells, "No! Why do my plans always fail?" Han says, "I don't know and I don't care!" They drive out of the Underworld. Garmadon says, "They'll be back! I'm sure of it!" Wu says, "Have a nice trip?" Lasha jokes, "It was nothing but nice!" Appearances Characters * Lord Garmadon * Samukai * Wyplash * Kruncha * Nuckal * Kai * Zane * Jay * Cole * Limelick Jones * Davy Turner * Four John * Sensei Wu * Lasha * Han * Lion (Mentioned) * Patrick Henry (Mentioned) Events * Battle for Ninjago * Battle in the Ninjago Market Street * Attack on the Underworld Locations * Ninjago * Ninjago Market Streets * Garmadon's Fortress Vehicles * Skull Truck * Ninja Crusher * Bone Copter * Fang Truck Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes